Un Sotilegio Weasley Afortunado
by La Comadreja
Summary: Un nuevo sortilegio Weasley pondra de cabeza a varios . . . chequen esta divertido!


**Ooops! Un Sortilegio Weasley muy afortunado**

Hacía poco que habían iniciado las vacaciones de verano una vez finalizado el sexto curso. Harry había pasado un par se semanas con los Dursley pero Ron lo había rescatado y convencido de irse a La Madriguera que estaba con mas ruido y movimiento que nunca a causa de la próxima boda.

Fred y George seguían utilizando su recámara y varias áreas de la casa como almacén de sus nuevos inventos y sortilegios.

Uno de esos días Harry, Ron y Lupin conversaban en la sala de la Madriguera, cuando Fred y George llegaron cargando con una caja que pusieron sobre la mesa. La caja tenía la siguiente nota:

"PARA BENEFICIO DE LOS CABALLEROS"

_Sólo para consumo de damas_

Esta nota les llamó mucho la atención.

-_¿Qué son esos?_- preguntó Ron

-_Ah, son los nuevos productos que vamos a sacar_-

-_¡Serán un éxito este verano!_-

-_Esa nota parece algo alarmante_- dijo Lupin entre divertido e inquisitivo

-_Nada de preocuparse_- Dijo Fred moviendo la cabeza

-_Y si es de beneficio para los hombres, porqué lo toman las mujeres?_- preguntó Harry intrigado

-_Bueno, en realidad es para beneficio de los dos . . . _- respondió George

-_Algún tipo de filtro amoroso?_- preguntó Ron

-_No, estos no tienen nada que ver con el amor, se pueden comprar para cualquier mujer . . . como . . . para una vecina . . ._-

-_O una prima_-

-_O una Tía_ -

-_O una hermana_ -

-_O amiga_-

-_O novia . . ._-

-_O quién tu consideres que lo necesite, pero eso sí, siempre habrá algún caballero beneficiado_-

Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver sin comprender, no habían entendido gran cosa, tomaron uno cada uno para observarlos, eran unos chicles de color rosa de una sola pieza, no parecían tener el antídoto.

-_FRED, GEORGE! Vengan a ayudarme con esto!_-

-_Oye, pero entonces para qué sirven?_- preguntaba Harry mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la sra Weasley llamando a los gemelos.

-_Ahorita les explicamos_- dijeron los gemelos al salir, mientras Harry y Ron observaban con curiosidad y Lupin sonreía.

En ese momento entraron Hermione y Ginny, esta última se miraba bastante enfadada.

-_No, no Hermione, no la aguanto!_-

-_Tenle paciencia Ginny, pronto . . ._- trataba de calmarla Hermione pero la paciencia de la pelirroja parecía haberse agotado

-_No, le diré a mamá que lo haré más tarde cuando ella ya no esté ahí!_-

-_Cálmate Ginny, lo que necesitas es endulzarte la vida_- le dijo Ron mientras le lanzaba el chicle que tenía en la mano

-_Gracias_- dijo Ginny llevándolo a su boca

-_Yo también quiero_ _uno_- dijo Hermione, Harry le dio el suyo

Ron, Harry y Lupin observaban atentos a espera del efecto que se haría presente. De pronto, mientras ellas masticaban, sus pechos empezaron a crecer como si estuvieran siendo inflados por un compresor. Harry y Ron apenas lograron contener la risa, Lupin solo agachó la cabeza sonriendo en silencio y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

El crecimiento se detuvo dejándolas con un par de tallas más (sin exagerar), pero ellas no parecían haberse dado cuenta y seguían platicando . . .

-_. . . y yo te ayudo, lo terminamos arriba . . ._- continuaba Hermione

-_Bueno si, tal vez alcancemos a terminar antes de la comida¿qué hora es?_-

-_Las 12 y media_- respondió Lupin

-_Yo creo que sí, vamos_- dijo Ginny y las chicas salieron sin advertir los efectos del chicle

Cuando los chicos dejaron de oír sus pasos soltaron la carcajada contenida.

-_¿De qué se ríen ustedes?_- Preguntó Fred mientras volvía con su gemelo

-_Este par de pillos han probado su nuevo producto con Ginny y Hermione_- dijo Lupin tratando de no reír

-_¡NO!_- dijeron los gemelos riendo a carcajadas también

-_Sí, pero no parecen haberse dado cuenta_- dijo Ron recuperando el aliento

-_Ah, lo que pasa es que ellas no se empiezan a dar cuenta hasta que pasa una hora_-

-_Lo hicimos por si algún caballero quiere hacer su buena obra desde el anonimato_-

- _Vaya, bien pensado!_- dijo Harry sorprendido de su creatividad

El incidente quedó en el olvido por un rato hasta que todos fueron llamados a comer por la sra Weasley. Durante la comida Fred, George, Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas cómplices, divertidos de que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Pero mientras comían Hermione se estiró para alcanzar la sal metiendo el pecho al plato y manchando su blusa, los chicos apenas lograban disimular. Poco después mientras Ginny comía, los botones de su blusa hacían un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse cerrados, la blusa se estiraba al máximo, hasta que 2 botones no pudieron más y cedieron ante la presión dejando a la vista el saturado brassiere de la pelirroja con sus apretados pechos. Cuando su madre se dio cuenta se deshacía en señas y gestos a Ginny, pero esta no se daba cuenta.

-_Fleur, creo que esa blusa no le queda, verdad . . .?_- dijo Gabrielle en voz muy baja pero Ginny había alcanzado a escuchar, se llevó las manos a la blusa y se sintió, se observó, trató de cerrarse la blusa pero . . . algo no andaba bien . . .

Se puso las manos de nuevo sobre el pecho y se observaba extrañada, Fred y George no pudieron contener más la risa y su madre se dio cuenta.

-_¿Qué han hecho con su hermana par de bandidos?_-

-_No fuimos nosotros mamá, lo juro_-

-_¡Fue Ron!_- dijo Fred apuntando a Ron con el dedo

-_También Harry_- dijo Ron medio asustado

-_Lo . . . lo que pasa es que no sabíamos para qué eran y . . . se nos ocurrió probarlos con ellas_- dijo Harry nervioso tratando de justificarse

-_¿QUÉ?_- Dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de que también hablaban de ella y de los evidentes efectos en su cuerpo.

-_Es verdad Molly, ellos no sabían, yo estaba con ellos_- Aclaró Lupin

-_Ah, pues ya pueden ir sacando los antídotos, que estas chicas no caben en esa ropa!_- dijo la sra Weasley

-_Oh . . . bueno, solo que . . ._-

-_Esos no tienen antídoto_-

-_No hablas en serio, verdad?_- dijo Ginny aún con las manos sobre los pechos

-_Pero tenemos el fijador permanente . . ._- dijo Fred con cara de posibilidad

-_No entiendo_- dijo Hermione desesperada

-_Lo que pasa es que no hay antídoto, pero el efecto se pierde al cabo de un mes, lo que sí tenemos es el fijador permanente, pero . . . pues ya quedarían así . . ._-

-_¡Ni soñarlo!_- dijo la sra Weasley alarmada

-_¡UN MEEESS? Eso es mucho . . ._- dijo Hermione

-_Y cuánto cuestan?_- dijo Tonks entusiasmada

-_Bueno, la situación no es tan grave solo . . . es una broma . . . ya pasará el efecto . . ._- dijo el sr Weasley tratando de calmar los ánimos y no avergonzar más a las chicas

-_¡Me compras uno?_- Le decía Tonks a Lupin emocionada y con una gran sonrisa

-_¡Tonks!_- le dijo Lupin apenado

-_Y también el fijador!_- cuando Lupin la escuchó rodó sus ojos sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza

Por la tarde Hermione y Ginny estuvieron revisando su ropa y su nueva anatomía, pero tenían problemas para que les quedara adecuadamente la ropa, buscaron algo que dejara evidente el problema y bajaron con un plan para hablar con los chicos.

En la sala estaban Lupin, Tonks, la sra Weasley, Harry y Ron. Los ojos de los dos últimos casi se salen con la impresión, Harry tosió su jugo de calabaza y Ron carraspeó.

-_Queremos hablar con ustedes_- dijo Hermione decidida

-_¿Qué pasa?_- dijo Ron como si no hiciera mucho caso

-_Ya que fueron ustedes quienes hicieron esto . . . necesitamos ropa nueva_- Dijo Ginny señalando su abultado escote

-_¿Y?_- dijo Ron a la defensiva

-_Que ustedes nos comprarán todo lo que nos haga falta!_-

-_Já! Claro que no! Además yo no tengo dinero_- dijo Ron enfadado

-_¡Mamá!_- dijo Ginny buscando apoyo

-_¡Ese será tu problema Ronald . . . y yo no te voy a dar dinero! Eso les pasa por probar las diabluras de los gemelos con estas pobres niñas_-

-_Por mi no hay problema_- dijo Harry como niño regañado que acepta su castigo

-_Disculpen que me entrometa_- intervino Lupin –_pero chicas; ¿no creen innecesario cambiar su guardarropa si el efecto sólo durará un mes?_-

Ellas se miraron pensativas, mientras Ron afirmaba con la cabeza.

-_Lo que pasa es que un mes es poco para cambiar nuestra ropa, es cierto pero . . ._- decía Hermione lentamente

-_Pero es mucho para vestir así!_- terminó Ginny

-_¡está apretado!_- dijo Hermione con aspecto severo

Lupin se frotó la cara mientras los chicos las observaban y la sra Weasley pensaba.

-_¡Tengo una idea!_- dijo Tonks –_Que ellos les compren alguna ropa y que Fred y Geroge les den el fijador permanente . . .! No se ven mal, verdad chicos?_-

Ron y Harry se ruborizaron hasta las orejas. Las chicas se sonrieron y lo consideraron como una buena idea.

-_Bueno_- dijo Hermione decidida mientras la sra Weasley se escandalizaba

-_Ay mamá¿por qué no?_-

Tonks se acercó a Lupin y le dijo: -_¿Me lo compras?_- Él le sonrió. –_Espérenme chicas . . . ¡FRED, GEORGE! Creo que yo también necesitaré hacer algunas compras . . ._-

**Dejen RR's Please!**


End file.
